


Hello, New Year (One-Shot)

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Cathy Kelley and Renee Young are sick and tired of being all alone for the holidays, so they decided to give the popular website, Craigslist, a shot, winding up with best friends Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, respectively, but not exactly though...





	Hello, New Year (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU READ! ♡♥ HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D

Cathy Kelley and Renee Young were feeling the holiday blues due to being single during Christmas, and now New Year's, but Renee just wasn't gonna have that though, so she went to the popular website, Craigslist, to find herself, and her best friend, Cathy, a pair of new boyfriends for the holidays.

"Are you sure we won't end up dead by the end of the night?" Cathy said, half joking.

"Girl, they're not even gonna drive us to Denny's, 'cause we'll be taking an Uber ride there, so stop worrying will ya?" Renee said, playfully pushing her brunette friend.

"Haha, alright! So... who's the guy that'll be taking me out again?"

"His name is Seth Rollins... he's like a freaking CrossFit Jesus or something, haha."

"Okay, me likey already, haha. And how about your guy?"

"Oh, Dean? Yeah, he's nothing really special to be honest..."

"Oh, come on, Renee! I can totally tell just by the look in your eyes that you fancy him."

"Okay, fine... but how can I not?!" Renee said, grabbing her phone to show off his one picture on Twitter, yeah, he's not really that into social media...

"You're delusional." Cathy joked, as she secretly took peaks through Seth's Instagram account.

...

"You ready?" Seth said, as he looked down at his best friend laying down on the couch.

"Can't we just stay in tonight? I want a massage." Dean whined, before taking off his t-shirt.

Seth just rolled his eyes before going over to massage his shirtless back, and within a few seconds Dean started to jokingly moan while adding, "Push into me harder, Seth."

Seth again just rolled his eyes once more, but he could totally feel himself getting stiffer and stiffer with each moan, along with the dirty words that slipped from Dean's mouth, even if it was just all pretend.

After the massage was over, Dean jumped up to throw back on his t-shirt, but Seth spotted something wrong, "Your jeans are unzipped."

Dean looked down, dammit he was right, why was he always right? "Man, my hands are kinda full... you mind?"

Seth didn't wanna ask Dean to put down all their gifts for the girls, so after taking a deep breath, he walked back over to help him zip up, but it wasn't gonna be that easy, "I can't seem to get it up."

"Oh, shit... you're gonna have to tuck in my boxers." Dean said, widening his eyes.

"Oh, right, of course." Seth said, he was desperately trying to play it off cool, but was freaking out inside.

Seth then took a deep breath before slowly running his hand down it, inch by inch, man, he had no idea Dean was this big, but feeling it sent chills throughout his entire body.

Dean didn't know why, but he was shivering at the feeling of Seth having his hand down there, he liked it, and would absolutely love doing this again... minus the boxers.

"Alright, all done." Seth said, trying not to make eye contact.

"Huh? Are you sure? I mean..." Dean said, before realizing just how needy he sounded.

"Y-yeah... I think so." Seth said, before abruptly walking away.

"See you in a second!" Dean yelled, but he was already gone.

...

"Where are they?" Renee whispered, they had been sitting at their table for at least a half an hour.

"They're guys! They probably just went to grab something to eat..."

"And they couldn't just wait to eat here?"

"Guess not."

Shorty afterwards, Seth rushed through the door with Dean tagging closely behind him, "For you." Dean said, passing Renee a bouquet of one dozen roses while Seth gave Cathy a box of chocolates.

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Renee said, sniffing the newly cut flowering plants.

...

During the meal, Dean started bragging about his kissing game, "Girls always seem to go crazy for these lips... and tongue."

"Oh, yeah?" Renee said, getting lost in his ocean blue eyes before leaning in to see what all this talk was about.

"Ouch!" Dean said, someone had kicked him from underneath the table.

"Oops, my bad." Seth said, before stuffing his face with spaghetti again.

"Uh, Cathy... a word?" Renee said, before excusing herself from the table.

...

"Did you catch the way Seth was eyeing Dean?" Renee said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but who really cares though?" Cathy said, as she fixed her makeup in the mirror.

"But I... I think he might have a crush on him or something."

"Shhh, don't say that! Seth and I are getting along just great, thank you very much."

"Oh, please... do you really wanna be someone's second choice?"

"No! But..."

"But nothing! I say we do the right thing, and that thing is to play matchmaker for Seth."

"Ugh, why do you always have to be so... caring? Haha."

"Haha, I don't know if it's really caring or just me being afraid that Dean might receive yet another kick from him if I try making any more fast moves."

...

The New Year's Eve ball was just minutes away when Cathy pulled over Dean, "The hell?"

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't get ready to kiss Renee..."

"And may I ask why not?"

"Seth..."

"Huh?"

It was now just seconds until the ball dropped, and Dean could finally see... see that Seth didn't really want Cathy... he wanted him.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1! And boom, Dean nervously locked lips with Seth as the girls stood by cheering them on, they couldn't be more happy for them both.

"Are you sure you want this?! I mean-" Seth frantically said, before getting cut off.

"Babe... just close your eyes." Dean softly said, before placing another kiss on his lips, but this time he let his tongue tangle with his, letting Seth get a taste of the liquor that he had just consumed.

"Girl, do you see what I see?!" Renee said, pointing over at best friends Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn.

"Well, what are we wanting for?!" Cathy said, quickly pulling her best friend's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for checking out my story! ♡♥ i appreciate each one of you readers! :)


End file.
